1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vacuum cleaner. More particularly, the present invention relates to a dust receptacle for a vacuum cleaner, which has an ultraviolet (UV) sterilizer lamp for disinfecting the dust receptacle collecting therein impurities, and a vacuum cleaner having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a vacuum cleaner collects dust on a surface being cleaned by drawing in ambient air, using a negative pressure generated by a vacuum suction means mounted in a cleaner body. With the booming of well-being and healthy life, recently, a vacuum cleaner having an ultraviolet (UV) sterilizer lamp provided to the cleaner body has been introduced in order to remove germs which may exist in the dust collected in a dust receptacle as well as merely collect the dust.
As a related art, Korean Patent Registration No. 10-0232536 discloses a vacuum cleaner in which a UV sterilizer lamp for killing worms or ticks in a dust bag and a transparent quartz glass board is mounted on the front of a UV sterilizer lamp mounting portion to protect the UV sterilizer lamp from foreign substances.
However, when the UV sterilizer lamp is mounted directly inside a dust-collecting space such as the dust bag, although the quarts glass board shields the UV sterilizer lamp from the foreign substances, the quarts glass board itself may be easily contaminated by the collected dust. In this case, a UV ray generated by the UV sterilizer lamp could not be thoroughly transmitted into the dust bag, thereby deteriorating a sterilizing efficiency. Also, being always exposed to the dust, the quartz glass board shielding the UV sterilizer lamp may be damaged by large dust.